A Feiche Rider Lesson
by Arceus.Conberma
Summary: Mewtwo is 18 yrs, and Roukai suggested him to have a Feiche and he taught stinks! Mewtwo thought it's hopeless until Liyu taught him. Mewtwo x Liyu.


A Rider Feiche Lesson

Summary: It is Mewtwo's 16th birthday and Roukai wants to teach him how to ride a Feiche but after an unfortunate accident, can Liyu teach Mewtwo how to ride?

Pairing: Mewtwo/Liyu

It was a sunny but very cold morning at Coliseum Hormonal of Dragon side mansion and it was a very special day. Everyone was celebrating the 16th birthday of one of their teammates. You see, Mewtwo's birthday is February 6 and so Liyu decided to throw a party for him. Roukai knew of the perfect gift to give to a 16 year old.

"Hey Mewtwo." said Roukai.

"What is it?" asked Mewtwo.

"Now that you are 16, do you also know why it is a special age?" said Roukai.

"Oh please, a lot of stuff happens to a 16 year old and most of it is called puberty." joked Liyu.

"For your information miss know-it-all, I was referring to my gift to Mewtwo." said Roukai.

"What did you get him?" asked Kirby. Everyone else was also curious about the gift that Roukai gave him.

"Well, I am going to teach Mewtwo how to ride a Feiche!" Roukai declared, as everyone was very shocked. Feiche was an old Chinese legend, it had invented by a wind-counter, he helped 'The Connected World' to build a traffic which flew up the sky, more liked nowadays flying-broomstick and over countless centuries, many inventors have been rebuild another even more better and more teleology than original.

"Why would I want to learn how to ride? Especially in your crummy F-Zero racer!" said Mewtwo.

"It is not crumby dammit! It happens to be my prized possession. Come on it will be fun. If you want to I could teach you right now at the F-Zero track." said Roukai.

"I don't know. What do you think team?" asked Mewtwo.

"You should. I mean, what other opportunities you would have to learn to ride a Feiche when you were losing your power, you could recalled it." said Charlie.

"Alright, let's get to the track." Mewtwo said, heading towards the door of the mansion.

"You guys want to come too?" asked Roukai.

"Sure" said everyone.

_**At the F-Zero track:**_

"Alright Mewtwo, you are going to put your legs on it and I will help you to ride around the track." Roukai said.

"I read a book on how to ride the other day so I basically know what to do." said Mewtwo. He had always wanted to ride a Feiche but never expected to ride Roukai's Feiche.

"Alright, let's get driving!" said Roukai.

_**Meanwhile**_

The rest of the team was seating in the stands of the track. They want to see how Mewtwo can ride a Feiche.

"I have a bad feeling about this. I mean, come on, Mewtwo doesn't know about the controls of an F-Zero machine." said Link.

"Please, I don't know why Roukai wanted to teach him, I can teach anyone better than him. Remember when he taught Lucario and Lugia how to ride, he had to go to the Feiche repair shop twice!" said Liyu. She was in love with Mewtwo and felt as if Roukai wanted to teach him to make her jealous.

"She has a point, I learned and concentrated better with Liyu as a driving teacher." said Lugia.

"Hey look! He is starting to ride! And now he is swerving! He is going to crash!" screamed Jirachi.

_**Meanwhile**_

"Mewtwo! Slow down!" screamed Roukai.

"I can't! The breaks damaged." yelled Mewtwo, trying to get control of the Feiche. That was when Roukai looks down and saw what was wrong.

"You idiot! You are pressing on the gas petal!" yelled Roukai. That was when they crashed into a pole.

"Isn't this thing supposed to have air bags?" asked Mewtwo and that was when the air bags decided to explode in their faces.

_**Later on**_

"HAVE you tried again!?" asked Zelda.

"Yes and they won't talk to each other." said Mario.

"Look, I know what is wrong. Roukai's Feiche was extremely damaged and it was going to take 6 weeks to fix and Mewtwo ended up getting stitches on his forehead. I mean, they are really pissed at each other." said Liyu. That was when Mewtwo entered the living room. He had a big sFeiche on his forehead that it required stitches and it was terrible.

"Hey Mewtwo, how are you doing?" asked Bowser.

"Shut up you overweight sack of fat." yelled Mewtwo.

"Looks like someone's grumpy. Do you want some ice cream?" teased Mew.

"Hi everyone!" said Roukai.

"Hi! So have you and Mewtwo made up yet?" asked Celebi.

"Yes we did!" said Mewtwo. He had a soda can in his hand and he handed it to Roukai. "Here is a soda to calm your stress Captain Failure."

"What does he mean by that?" said Roukai as he opened the soda and then it squirted in his face. "Damn! That little worm shook the soda. I am going to make that Feiche even worse!"

"No! This is your entire fault, if you didn't have to go and used your "prized possession", he wouldn't have been mad at you!" yelled Liyu. She then stormed off to Mewtwo's room. Mewtwo was in his room, eating a bowl of cereal, listening to his collection of techno music while he was chilling on his bed.

"Hey Mewtwo, how would you like me to teach you how to ride?" asked Liyu.

"You won't believe how long I have waited for you to ask me that." said Mewtwo.

"So, you have a cool looking room." said Liyu. "It looks romantic at the same time, despite the fact that it looks like a room that a both would have."

"Look. That is my kind of style for a room. Thanks for the compliment anyway. You know, I have always wanted to for one thing with you besides driving." Mewtwo said.

"And exactly is that thing you wanted to do with me." asked Liyu. The next thing she knew, Mewtwo was kissing her!

They then stopped quickly after they started.

"Well, can we get driving?" Mewtwo asked.

"Sure ok!" said Liyu and they left the house to the rideway.

_**The next day**_

"Alright!" screamed Mewtwo when he came back from his riding class.

"What is it Mewtwo?" asked Latias.

"Look what I got?" said Mewtwo as he was waving his rider's license.

"A rider's license!" said Roukai. "Congrats, I bet it was what I taught you back at the track right?"

"Actually, Liyu taught me how to ride yesterday and I took and passed the class today." said Mewtwo. Roukai then looked at Liyu and he looked mad.

"That was how Lucario and Lugia got their licenses. You are the worst teacher in a driving course ever!" said Liyu.

"Yeah and I bet Mewtwo ran over a person on the way back." joked Roukai. It wasn't funny and he was the only one laughing.

"What did you just say you stupid deceitful baboon?" said Mewtwo and he looked angry!

"Uh, hi!" said Roukai, that was when Mewtwo pounced on him and started to attack him.

"Ouch! My organs!" yelled Roukai.

"That will teach you to keep your mouth shut." said the team while half of them were laughing at his unfortunate beating.


End file.
